1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage trunk frame, and in particular to a luggage trunk frame made of fiberglass.
2. The Prior Arts
Presently on the market, most of the trunk frames are made of plate-shaped rod racks assembled through utilizing screws. Yet the frame assembly and detachment is tedious, and the material utilized is heavy, hereby resulting in heavy weight of the overall luggage trunk. In addition, since this frame is made of twelve rod racks, having longer length of rod racks in the vertical direction, thus it tends to deform under external force.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of the conventional trunk frame is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvement.